ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disneyland Park (Croatia)
This is the Croatian version of Disneyland Park which will be part of Croatia Disneyland Resort and it is located at Zagreb, Croatia. List of Lands: Main Street USA Attractions: 1. Croatia Disneyland Railroad (Main Street USA) 2. City Hall 3. Fire Engine 4. Horse Drawn Streetcars 5. Horseless Carriage 6. Omnibus 7. The Croatia Disneyland Story Featuring Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln 8. Main Street Electrical Parade: Dreamlights 9. The Plaza Swan Boats 10. The Penny Arcade 11. Jubilation! Shopping: 1. Grand Empoorim 2. Main Street Daily 3. Camera Shop 4. Disney Clothiers 5. The Magic Shop 6. Storybook Shop 7. The Disneyana Story Restaurants: 1. Walt's: An American Restaurant 2. Main Street Bakery 3. Casey's Coner 4. Main Street Cone Shop 5. Sweetheart Cafe Adventureland Attractions: 1. Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Mangement 2. Jungle Cruise 3. The Swiss Family Treehouse 4. Fire Mountain 5. Pirates of the Caribbean 6. Minnie Oh! Minnie 7. Mickey & Minnie's Polynesian Paradise Shopping: 1. The Golden Galleon 2. Blackbeard's Portrait Deck 3. Cristal Arts 4. Le Petite Parfumerie 5. Le Gourmet 6. Chiba Traders - Arts and Crafts 7. Safari Trading Company 8. Tiki Tropic Shop 9. Adventureland Bazaar 10. Candy Wagon Restaurants: 1. The Blue Bayou Restaurant 2. Aloha Isle 3. The Polynesian Terrace 4. The Fresh Fruit Oasis 5. Colonel Hathi's Pizza Outpost 6. Crystal Place 7. Parkside Wagon Westernland Attractions: 1. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad 2. Country Bear Theater 3. Tom Sawyer Island 4. Pecos Goofy Frontier Revue 5. Horseshoe Roundup 6. Mark Twain Riverboat 7. Sailing Ship America 8. Fantasmic! 9. Croatia Disneyland Railroad (Westernland) Shopping: 1. The General Store 2. Wild Western Wear 3. Westernland Picture Parlour 4. The American Clothes and Shoes Shop 5. Trading Post 6. Country Bear Bandwagon Restaurants: 1. Plaza Pavillion Restaurant 2. Lucky Nugget Cafe 3. Hungry Bear Restaurant 4. Slue Foot Sue's Rainbow Horseshoe 5. Pecos Bill Cafe 6. Aunt Shelby's Pancake & Waffle House Critter Country Attractions: 1. Splash Mountain 2. Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue 3. PB&J Otter: The Ride 4. Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown 5. Beaver Brothers Explorer Canoes Shopping: 1. Splashdown Potos 2. The Briar Patch 3. The Final Jam Gift 4. Flick Duck's Pie Shop 5. The Critter Couuntry Postal Office 6. The Beaver & Bear Library Restaurants: 1. Mile Long Bar 2. Golden Otter Lodge 3. Grandma Sara's Kitchen 4. Beaver Tail Stand 5. Rackety's Raccoom Saloon Fantasyland Attractions: 1. Disney Castle 2. Disney Castle Mystey Tour 3. The Mickey Mouse Revue 4. Pinocchio's Daring Journey 5. Mr. Toad's Wild Ride 6. Alice in Wonderland 7. Mad Tea Party 8. Pooh's Hunny Hunt 9. It's a Small World 10. Robin Hood's Adventures to Sherwood Forest 11. Peter Pan's Flight 12. Wizards of Waverly Place: The Russo Family's Adventure 13. Haunted Mansion 14. Casey Jr Circus Train 15. Storybookland Canal Boats 16. Disney Castle Carousel 17. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Journey 18. Dumbo the Flying Elephant 19. Matthernhorn Bobsleds 20. Snow White's Adventures 21. Pixie Hollow 22. Skway to Tomorrowland 23. Once Upon a Mouse Shopping: 1. Harmony Faire 2. The Glass Slipper 3. Tinkerbell's Toy Shop 4. Pleasure Island Candies 5. Stromboli's Wagon 6. Pooh Corner 7. Alex Russo's Magic Shop 8. Madame Leoto's Wagon 9. Sir Mickey's 10. Sora's Christmas Carol Shop 11. Kingdom Treasures 12. Small World Gift Shop 13. Fantasyland Gifts 14. Mad Hatter 15. Fantasyland Camera Shop Restaurants: 1. Toad Hill 2. Pinocchio Village Haus 3. Fantasyland Theatre Concession 4. Small World Ice Cream 5. Scuttle's Landing 6. Captain Hook's Gallery 7. Troubadour Tavern 8. Cleo's 9. Village Pastry Sora's ToonTown Attractions: 1. Mickey's House & Meet Mickey 2. Minnie's House 3. Sora's Mansion 4. Donald's Boat 5. Miley Cyrus' Musical Concert 6. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin 7. Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Ride 8. Chip's & Dale's Treehouse 9. Snoopy's Doghouse Adventure 10. The Great Goofini 11. Jolly Trolley 12. Croatia Disneyland Railroad (Sora's ToonTown) 13. Super-Duper Jumpin' Time Shopping: 1. ToonTown Five & Dime 2. Gag Factory 3. ToonTown Delivery Company 4. Woodstock's Goodies 5. ToonTown Book & Music Store Restaurants: 1. Huey, Dewey and Louie's Good Time Cafe 2. Miley's Musical Snack Wagon 3. Peppermint Patty's Frozen Treats 4. Sora's Popcorn Shop 5. Pluto's Doghouse 6. Goofy's Drink Stand 7. Toon Pop 8. House of Mouse 9. Mickey's Trailer 10. Lucy's Lunch Box 11. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit's Cotton Candy Store 12. Mortimer's Hamburgers Tomorrowland Attractions: 1. Star Tours 2. The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue 3. The WEDWay PeopleMover 4. Star Jets 5. Captain EO 6. Space Mountain: Next Stop to Georgia 7. Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters 8. The Timekeeper 9. ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter 10. Grand Circuit Raceway 11. Stacade 12. Skyway to Fantasyland 13. Croatia Disneyland Railroad (Tomorrowland) 14. The Kingdom Hearts Central 15. One Man's Drem II: The Magic Lives On 16. If You Had Wings 17. Olie Polie's Space Adventures Shopping: 1. Mickey's Star Traders 2. Cosmic Encounter 3. Tomorrowlanding 4. Olie Polie's Candy Store 5. Star Command Restaurants: 1. Plaza Restaurant 2. Pan Galactic Pizza Port 3. Tomorrowland Terrace 4. The Lunching Pad 5. Spacec Place FoodPort 6. Lite Bite Satelite 7. The Popping Pod 8. Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe 9. C3PO's Bakery Fireworks 1. Fantasy in the Sky: A New Experience (Regular Fireworks) 2. Summer Wishes (Summertime Fireworks) 3. Halloween Spirits in the Sky (Halloween Fireworks) 4. Christmas Fantasy in the Sky (Christmas Fireworks) Park Hours Spring: 8AM-11PM Summer: 8AM-12AM Fall: 9AM-10PM Winter: 8AM-1AM Category:Croatia Disneyland Resort